


A Ride Home

by BreakerofVows



Category: DCU, DCU (Animated), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Adult Language, F/M, I might do part two on this, It started so cute, One shot yet a cute one, but then it went that way people, it does envolve smut, take it or leave it, work your imagination people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:12:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2058804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreakerofVows/pseuds/BreakerofVows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your curfew is almost up, you are in one of the most dangerous parts of the city all alone and guess what?<br/>The bus won't stop where you are.<br/>The only thing left to do is to call the police for a ride and expect the worst time of your life.<br/>So that's what Barbara Gordon was thinking until a certain Officer came to pick her up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ride Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [damianwayne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/damianwayne/gifts).



"I'm so screwed" Barbara thinks as she looks around, no bus stop anywhere in this god forsaken neighborhood.

"Dad is going to kill me when I get home" Such thought makes Barbara shiver or was it the cold?

Barbara looks back and sees shadows gathering on alleys that connects the old rotting buildings.  
"Not good, not good at _all_ " Barbara muffles under her breath while dialing a number on her phone.

She knows not any of her friends are going to pick her up in that area so let's hope Dad might come instead.

Barbara dials a number but to no avail so she tries another number.

"Gotham police department, what's your emergency?" An almost robotic female voice comes through and Barbara has to come up with a good excuse.

"Uhhh... Hi, I'm Barbara Gordon, the Commissioner's daughter and I was wondering if he could come pick me up?" No response from the other side for a short period and Barbara is certain she sounds pathetic right now.

"Miss Gordon, if you could please tell me where you are?" Barbara looks around to check for any street names.

"I'm at Lights's boulevard, I guess-" "Thank you Miss Gordon, we'll send a car on your way" And the cold female voice hangs up.

Putting the phone back in her purse, Barbara searches for a small pocket knife that she has, a gift from her father.

"I rather not send anyone to the hospital today but if I have to..." Barbara thinks as she clutches to the knife.

Barbara walks to a demolished wall that is barely standing and climbs to sit on it.  
Moving her legs back and forward in the air, Barbara breathes the freezing air.

"I wonder if they are staying back because they heard me calling the police?" Barbara thinks and she leans her head back.

The shadows have disappeared and she just sighs.

"Nights in Gotham are always the darkest in the world or is it just me?" Barbara looks up and smiles when she sees the glimmering of the stars above her.  
Until the sound of sirens are heard from the distance.

"Well, that was quick? What happened old man? You didn't want your beloved daughter to learn a lesson?" Barbara thinks, she jumps the battered wall.  
Commissioner Gordon had told her to not go to that part of town but since when Barbara does what any man wants?

Yet this was a bit odd for Commissioner Gordon to come so fast to her aid when he was working on a very special case that required all of his attention.

The car pulls over and tall figure comes out and Barbara is aware it isn't her dad but someone she knows far too well.

"Good evening Officer Grayson" Barbara chuckled at the sight of Dick in his police uniform.  
The man indeed looked good but then again when he didn't?

"Miss Gordon, why does a lovely lady like yourself all alone on the bad part of the town? Looking for a rescue?" Dick sneers and Barbara just rolls her eyes.

"You wish Grayson" Barbara walks past him and helds her head up high.  
As she walks to the car, Dick has a known smirk on his face.

Barbara takes the passenger seat putting her bag on the back seat, Dick adjusts the seat and stretches his arms before starting the car.  
They hear the motor roar for a while and Dick looks back to see if the road is clear.

They stay in frustrating silence for a while.

"Why didn't my father come to get me?" Barbara finally asks looking through the window avoiding looking at him and Dick seeing her current expression.  
She was glad he had come to pick her up but she didn't want him to know that.

"Using Commissioner's own words: I have better things to do then serving as a cab for my daughter" Barbara rolls her eyes.  
"Don't worry Miss Gordon, I can assure you I'm a much better company than him besides I'm sure you're going to enjoy our time together a lot" Dick implies with a sultry voice that caughts her off guard.

"Cocky aren't we?" Barbara thinks arching her eyebrow at him.  
"What's with the look Red? Thinking I'm wasting your time?" He takes his eyes off the road and looks at her.

"I will be the judge of that Officer" Barbara throws back at him and Dick can't help but to laugh.  
His laugh, how can anyone have such alluring laughter?

"You would have more than enought time to ponder on your sentence because this ride is going to be long and we'll be making company to each other for a while" Dick licks quickly his upper lip, a gesture Barbara notices.

"I wonder why" Barbara replies.  
"If that's a real question then I would say Mr. Freeze has frozen Gotham's hospital so the police is blocking roads and such but if that wasn't a real question, I damn you for making me waste my latim" Dick remarks happily.

"Then damn me Officer for a redhead causes nothing but trouble" Barbara cautioned him with a grin of her own.  
"Let me play with fire as a consequence for I love dealing with troublemakers Miss Gordon" Dick teased again in that hot voice of his.

Dick slowly moves his hand slowly from the gearbox to her leg, making small strokes on her skin.  
Barbara bites her lower lip and looks to Dick but he has his eyes on the road not paying attention to her at all except for his hand.

"And why were you in Lights's boulevard? I don't think you came this way just to study" Dick inquires softly.  
"I know I shouldn't but I want to what happens if I say I was with another guy" Barbara thinks.

"I was waiting for a friend, him and I made plans to go out" She teased.  
The hand goes higher in direction toward her thigh but Barbara is looking at him.

Dick clenches his jaw and the hand on the steering wheel tights, he clearly didn't like hearing that.  
"Like on a date?" His voice hides a tone of sudden anger mixed with jealousy and Barbara loves it.

"I was still deciding that but I have to admit, he had a shot" She torments him with a sultry voice, she can feel his hand stroking harder and closer to her thigh.  
"He left you standing there then all alone?" Dick notices.

"Yes, a pity because I had a surprise for him" Barbara licks her lips slowly, she knows he is watching her even with his eyes front.  
His hand is toying now with the fabric of panties and Barbara can barely breathe on how close he is to her center.

"Always beware of surprises of women with red hair, it's like making a deal with the devil yet you'll love every minute of it" Dick lets out and moves his hand now to Barbara's center.  
Barbara lets out a small moan when she feels his finger rubbing her clitoris slowly like he wants her to suffer.

"He is smilling like a cocky son of a-" Barbara thinks but is interrupted when a new wave of pleasure pierces her.  
Dick had inserted a finger into her and was making slow circles, he wanted her to feel every last bit.

"Something wrong Red? Is it too hot in here for you?" Dick teases, his own voice in a deep tone due the desire and turn on he was getting on fingering her.  
"No it's fine I-" Barbara has to bite her lip in order to avoid another moan, Dick was fingering her with two of his fingers and pick up the pace for a bit.

She bites so hard she can taste her own blood.  
Barbara closes her eyes and leans her head back, feeling the pleasure piercing her at every turn she wants more.

Dick has one eye on the road and the other on her, how he loves seeing her twisting herself in pleasure.  
A pleasure he was provoking but he craves for more of her.  
But he refuses to lose control, he was playing this so well, this only stops when he wants to.

Barbara can feel her orgasm coming, every moan becoming stronger than the last.  
"Fuck" Barbara thinks simply but all of the sudden, Dick pulls his hand away.

It takes a moment for Barbara to open her eyes in disappointment mixed with sulk, she was so close.  
Dick looks like he had been focusing on the road at all turns and not taunting her with his fingers.

But then she sees a flash of a smug and she knows.  
"Is that the way you want to play Grayson? So be it" Barbara thinks.

She can tell she is getting closer to home so she decides to make her move.  
Barbara slowly takes off her seat belt, by now Dick is going on a slow pace with the car though getting closer to the destination.

"We're getting closer Officer" Barbara warns him and Dick looks at her and nods.  
The moment he looks back to the road, Barbara turns her body in his direction placing her knees on the seat.

She puts one hand on his hip working her fingers around his belt while she leans her lips closer to his ear with the other hand keeping his head straightforward.  
"You've been playing me all night long Officer, you really think I wouldn't return the favor?" She whispers into his ear in her most seductive voice she ever made.

Her hand breaks free his belt and she goes directly to his length, rubbing slowly.  
Dick lets out a moan and grits his teeth.

"Don't you love when I touch you like this?" Barbara teases before gripping softly on him, earning an even harder moan.  
Barbara can feel him growing harder and she uses that to her advantage, she makes the move as if she is going to jerk him off.

"Fuck, Barbara please..." He begs almost growling at her.  
By the corner of her eye, she can see they are getting dangerously closer to her home so she decides to pull the ultimate trick.

She speeds up earning even more moans out of him, Barbara knows he is getting closer to its release.  
The car has stopped right in front of her house but it doesn't seem to affect what's going on inside of that car.

Until with the hand controlling his neck, Barbara makes him turn his head in order to face her.  
Their lips so close to each other's, they are about to kiss but she is the one controlling the show.

"I guess this is goodbye Officer, thank you for the ride" She whispers before pulling away.  
Dick growls when she leaves him empty handed and Barbara laughs as leaves the car and walks to her door.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Yenna because hella hella and I don't want her to suffer because I made a portuguese version of this and I was planning on publish it but switched to english one.  
> INSPIRED BY THIS AU -> http://suspnd.tumblr.com/post/77465971584/suspnd-suspnd-my-best-friend-just-realized  
> I also made up a random location because it's almost 2 in the morning and I'm writting this.  
> I might do part two, I just might.


End file.
